


500 Tsunas

by stickynote_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Iemitsu's A+ parenting, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tsuna is So Done, Writing Block Boredom, actual world building taking place now holy crap, and cursing, can be viewed as, he's still physically unfit and not all that book-smart but just mentally a little shit now, tsunas friends and notfriends need to chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynote_chan/pseuds/stickynote_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[updated summary] 500 word drabbles of a no flame!au feat. done-with-your-shit!Tsuna who still absolutely loves his friends but is not afraid to admit that they're, at best, homocidal <i>jerkfaces</i>.</p><p>But honestly, it's just so <i>fun</i> to mess with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (G&27) Planes, Italians and omg did he even have luggage?

It was kind of funny in a way just how not surprised Tsuna was at being in the situation where he had been _highly_ unwillingly pushed onto an airplane headed to was Italy (maybe), seated next to a guy he was pretty sure was going to tear off the armrest between them if he gripped any tighter, and absolutely bored out of his fucking mind because, hello, did he mention the _unwilling_ part? Because that was _very important_ because that meant he didn’t even get a chance to pack before being kidnapped by his asshole friend(s -- fuck you Reborn, why do you always manage to rope everyone into these type of shit) and stuffed into a metal cylinder. Like god forbid someone actually just asked him for permission before doing something that concerned him.

Clearly, he was not happy but that didn’t mean he was rude (pointed mental cough at _fucking everyone_ he knew except...except...fuck it, everyone was an ass on some level) so when the dude next to him started shaking and literally letting out a tiny, high-pitched whimper, Tsuna turned his head from where he had been dully staring at the far wall to inquire, “Are you okay?”

The man, blonde, European, probably mid-twenty or something person, managed to smile very grossly. His Japanese was pretty good though, only a slight Italian accent (Lambo had a pretty strong one and some of the _friends_ he had never quite grasped Japanese or bothered). “Sorry, I’m not used to airplanes.”

“Oh,” Tsuna said, unsure where to go now because, wow, normal conversations long time no see huh. Also, he never had a problem with airplanes or flying in general, he really liked it in fact. But, he does know how to deal with overwhelming fear and panic attacks so maybe that’d help. “Um, well try to take deep breaths and don’t choke.”

The guy laughed. “Okay, thanks, um…”

“Sawada Tsunayoshi, or well considering our destination, Tsunayoshi Sawada but please call me Tsuna.”

The guy smiled much more nicely this time. “I’m Giotto Vongola, it’s nice to meet you.”

Tsuna stared flatly at Giotto and he began shifting uncomfortably.

“Vongola,” he said and the blonde made a confused, slightly apprehensive expression.

“Yes?”

Tsuna sighed and burrowed his face into his hands. “I fucking hate you, Reborn.”

A beat then, “Ahh,” Giotto said in great, beautiful understanding. It was like meeting Dino for the first time all over again.

“He planned this,” they both said and sighed.

After an appropriate moment of Reborn-exasperation, Giotto looked at him curiously. “So you know about me but I’m not sure I know you?”

“I’m, uh, Tenth,” Tsuna whispered cautiously, “of the Neo-Harmony.”

Giotto, the vigilante Primo, stared at him wide-eyed. “Oh, no wonder Reborn did this then.”

“The utter asshole,” Tsuna muttered half-heartedly much to the surprise of the other. Seriously, why are people so shocked by this? Reborn _needed_ to have someone take him down a peg or two every so often.

The guy smiled though, eventually. “I suppose this is a good way to get distracted from the flying thing.”


	2. Bro, you're like my bro bro. (D&27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Dino and Tsuna need fluff okay.

“Dino-nii,” Tsuna begged, “ _please_.”

The guy grinned down at him. “Nope, sorry little bro.”

“But, it’ll be super quick,” he tried desperately.

“Nope.” One million-dollar smile later and Tsuna tried to suppress the surprising thirst for blood because apparently being around the assholes he lovingly called friends meant that his instincts included punching someone to get his way. Damn it, he needed a vacation.

“Why?” He frowned and tried very hard not to make it seem like he was sulking.

The bemused grin at him told him he was not trying hard enough. “There are some stuff you must learn on your own, young sapling,” Dino-nii said with bullshit sageness, cracking up near the end, practically crackling.

Tsuna was offended and was unashamed to admit that he had dramatically huffed, threw his hands up and stormed off. He could hear Dino-nii snickering behind him and then footsteps as the older guy caught up to him, swinging an arm around his shoulders. He immediately tried to shake it off but it was firmly attached. Eventually, he gave up. (Although, it kind of felt sort of weird, in a way, to realise that it wasn’t Takeshi-kun leaning against him.)

“Aww, come on Tsuna,” Dino-nii tried. “Even if I did try to help, you know Reborn’ll just up the difficulty.”

“Yeah but it’s the sentiment behind it Dino-nii,” Tsuna muttered. “If you tried to help me even just a little, I’ll be able to think that I’ll have a better chance.”

The guy blinked. “Huh,” he said. “Why me, though? You can get like Giotto or someone right?”

Tsuna shrugged and nodded. “Well yeah, but you know what’s it like to be under Reborn. Giotto doesn’t and well I’ve known you longer as well. And you’re my big brother.”

Dino-nii blinked again, especially at the last statement. “Oh.”

He frowned at the blonde, feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden. “Umm, I don’t, well I kind of do, but, umm, _you_ don’t have to take the brother stuff seriously.” He adverted his eyes. ”I, I well I’m an only child and I just liked to think you were, you know. But, like I said you don’t have to as well!”

Dino-nii didn’t say anything and Tsuna seriously started freaking out that oh shit did he go too far again, fuck this was why he spent thirteen years as a fuck up loner okay but the worries melted away when he felt Dino-nii squeeze him on the shoulder and looked up to see the guy grinning.

“Tsuna, I’m so glad, you know,” he laughed, “I’ve always been serious with you being my little brother but I wasn’t sure you were too. This is great.”

He smiled back.

“So,” Tsuna began after a beat of silence, “will you help me?”

He grinned. “Nope.”

Tsuna pushed him and then yelped as he was also tripped forward.


	3. (100&27) attempted murder always led to sexual tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless almost 10027 pre-slash exposition.

Tsuna doesn't get time to just sit around and do nothing anymore. It was always Tsuna you have to get your friends out of some sort of trouble, or Tsuna you have to study cause suddenly there's a test tomorrow and it's gonna be super important for your future, or oh no there's a someone who wants to kill him again surprise much, or simply some random bullshit Reborn suddenly decided. The guy deserved his  _ own _ category of chaos. Seriously.

(Deep down, he knew that if he had the choice, he'd never change this ever.)

So Byakuran suddenly showing up out of who only knows where to romp him into around the world trip really shouldn't have surprised him.

As it was, Tsuna only let out an ‘ _ eep _ ’ at suddenly being pulled into a totally no-homo hug.

He knew the difference of platonic and not so platonic hugs by now. Hayato hugged him in greeting sometimes after he managed to get over the whole subordinate-superior thing and get on with the  _ wicked super best friends _ part. It was unimaginably cute and nice. Lambo and most of the younger Italian-customed people he knew did it too. (Most of the older ones just tried to stab him.) This inappropriately long and fuzzy embrace thing that was happening? Yeah.

Then he'd been been dragged aboard a helicopter and the round the world trip was on with a very not reassuring claim that somehow or other Reborn had actually allowed this pretty nice vacation to happen. God, Tsuna was going to  _ die _ when he got back home.

Byakuran wasn't a bad as a travelling companion considering he'd been a former person who’d actually tried to kill Tsuna and who had literally, at one point, hired professional hitmen to take Tsuna out (he still wasn't really sure  _ why _ but reasoned it probably had something to do with Iemitsu) which had, after a long,  _ annoying _ ordeal, basically ended up with Tsuna and Byakuran duking it out, fist to bloody fist. But then somehow nine year old adorable people-genius Yuni Giglio Neo had managed to talk sense into the asshat into being tolerable. Then, Tsuna and him had a weirdly deep staring contest. (Probably, the beginning of where the whole tension between them began.)

After which Byakuran had suddenly exclaiming that they should totally make an alliance and that he wasn't really sorry for trying to kill Tsuna but if Tsuna wanted he could pretend that he was. Tsuna dismissed the thought of such pretence, said “fine, whatever” to the alliance thing, and demanded medical attention to fucking everyone who had participated in the now god damn pointless full on battle that literally just happened.

Whilst recovering, Byakuran and Yuni had coined up the name “Neo-Tri-Ni-Sette” for their alliance because everyone he knew  _ had _ to be dramatic in some way of form.

(He really didn't get the name. Like, 7^3? Why? Sure, Byakuran had seven rings for his elite of which included one for him but Yuni didn't have that and for Tsuna, while yes Mukuro and he had a bad beginning and the guy wasn't exactly willing to admit it, Tsuna still considered him one of the  _ eight _ main supports of Neo-Harmony. Maybe it was about something else the other two didn't want to tell him about.)

“Tsunayoshi,  _ ahh _ ,” Byakuran said, holding up a marshmallow. Tsuna opened his mouth and chewed on the sweet.

He was  _ way  _ to casual about this shit, he decided even as he accepted another marshmallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No homo. Full bi.


	4. (27) the things one does for coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the brief recount of the time Tsuna stupidly decides to work at a coffee shop

Ridiculously enough, Tsuna’s first job that wasn't involved with being the teenage boss of a mafia syndicate turned fuck up that was Neo-Harmony was working at as a barista at a coffee-shop. In retrospect, he should have known that this would have only encouraged the people he knew to be even more aggravating when now his job _and_ his life were dependent on how fast he can make coffee.

Of course because it was him, he was pretty sure not even a week into his new job that his co-workers hated him, his manager was split on firing him for the numerous property damaging friends visiting daily and singing him praises for the same reason because said friends would usually pay upwards ¥6000 individually as they spent the whole day in the coffee-shop, while the customers kinda actually liked him--or wanted to marry him when it was six in the morning and there was a slightly unhinged look in their eyes he normally associated with everyone he loved.

(Anyways, all property damage was cleaned up and fixed within an hour by an onsite construction crew Tsuna wasn't really sure was his, the officially visiting Dino or sneaking-away-from-responsibilities Giotto’s. For free nonetheless.)

But hey, it was kinda understandable where his ‘mad skillz’ with a drink he didn't even like came from. (His mom liked tea, Iemitsu liked coffee, obviously Tsuna liked tea.) Because while it was still _unbelievably_ true that Reborn was a dick, at least the ass had made sure Tsuna knew how to make a good, fast coffee worthy of a coffee-purist who would literally shoot you if it was even the slightest bit off.

He blushed when the regular customers had even actually asked him to personally make their coffees.

“Oh, oh, um, yes, sure, no problem, it won't be long,” he eloquently replied because _of_ _course_ he could talk to his ex- and not-so-ex-attempted-murderers with only a bit of fear but nice civilians sort of complimenting him in a roundabout way would have him tongue-tied and useless. He didn't want to think of the implications that suggested about him. He really, really didn't.

Gokudera crashed through the window screaming about how he will beat the _shit out of Belphagor you fucking piece of shit_. Tsuna boiled the water, flipped a few switches, threw up a towel that barely blocked off the knives, grabbed a mug of water to nail it at the two assholes before something blew up and flicked another switch to get the the magic pouring.

The coffee was ready with one of the many _many_ complimentary cookies his mom, the girls and Tsuna made as repayment for the possible mental or physical scarring.

The customer grabbed it and dashed through the door with the stuttered bow plus screaming thanks combo all the regulars pretty much perfected.

Giotto bought the coffee shop a week later and there's reconstruction and now it apparently had a secret base for Vongola underneath it or something. Tsuna immediately quits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently this is a whole world imma do holy shit


	5. (27&failed!mochida also 27&80) look tsuna, can you catch symbolism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna who had grown up a failure only to become great meets his oppposite.

Tsuna got hit by a car.

The first thing he thought after waking up in the hospital bed hooked up to an IV drip and his arm in a sling was, _Oh thank god no one's home._

He did not want another Vienna incident. (Those _poor_ people.)

The poor dude who had probably hit him was sitting apologetically in the chair and looked like an absolute wreck as he all but rushed to ask if Tsuna was okay.

Tsuna ignored the question and squinted.

The guy looked vaguely familiar.

“Mochida-senpai?” he gaped as it clicked.

The former bully only cringed and a grimace pretending to be a smile crawled across his face. “Yo, Sawada. I'm so _so_ sorry man.”

“You look… different,” he said, not caring for the apology in favour of the interesting changes of someone he once knew. More than the obvious physical growth and age though it was the air of failure and disappointment that Tsuna was much pretty sure clouded him pre-Reborn but was now smothering the once arrogant, well, mini-asshole. (Life had taught him that there was always a bigger asshole out there and _damn_ had Tsuna met complete almost unredeemable jerks. Just look through his contacts.)

Mochida laughed a little self-deprecatingly. “Yeah, you do too. Looking sharp for a guy who dropped off the face of the planet for a while.”

Tsuna shrugged. “I was travelling, you know?”

“With... Yamamoto and Gokudera?” Mochida asked with a furrow between his eyebrow, obviously struggling to remember the names of juniors from middle school. “You guys are still close right? How was travelling? Where'd you go?”

Tsuna smiled. “Yeah, we still are!” he said and didn't include the fact that his travels had been with more than just his two best friends as Mochida obviously thought it had been. “Well, we went all over really. Went everywhere in Japan, but mostly we travelled to Italy, all around Europe and the UK really, bits of China and the Indochina countries as well, oh and then the Americas and even Australia for a bit. It was fun, very chaotic though.”

Mostly cause 80 percent of the time Tsuna was trying to get his friends and the random enemies who joined them for whatever fucking reason to not get them thrown in goddamn jail or cause an _astronomical_ amount of property damage. Museums of _any_ kind were **_banned_**.

The other 20 percent was Tsuna flipping his shit at whatever mafia bastard was condescending the fuck out his friends (and him, but most importantly his _friends) and then somehow ending up expanding the Neo-Harmony syndicate into another country._

And then one time, Reborn had _patted him on the head_ and said he was _proud of him for standing up for his friends_ , **_what the fuck_**.  


(Although okay, Tsun may have teared up a little. Tsuna felt... _very strongly_ about Reborn, the fucking asshole that he is.)

“That sounds, uh, neat!” Mochida said with an awkward smile that Tsuna felt himself return. He didn't want to ask what's been happening with the guy in the past years. He was pretty sure he didn't have to.

Loud, pounding footsteps were heard racing down the corridor.

“Tsuna!” Takeshi-kun exclaimed, practically falling through the door to rush to Tsuna’s bedside. He looked ragged and pale and he was clutching at Tsuna's hand in a tight, desperate hold.

Tsuna gently cupped the shaking grip and smiled calmly. “Takeshi-kun, I’m fine.”

“Thank god,” he said tipping forward to smosh his face into the bed even as he still gripping onto Tsuna's hand.

Mochida had left at some point during the exchange, probably feeling very awkward. Tsuna didn't really care anymore though not when his distraught best friend was here. He ran a hand through dark hair in comfort.

“It's okay, Takeshi-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a minor car accident and also everyone is like overseas or busy. Yamamoto had actually been the closest to Namimori where he had been actually dealing with some... _things_


	6. (27&69) no trauma on ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ice ice no baby

Neo-Harmony entered an ice-skating competition to battle out against some fucking mafia syndicate or something. Tsuna doesn't know  _ why  _ or  _ how _ .

“Fucking Reborn,” he eventually decided. He gets nailed with a coin immediately, of course.

“Language,” Reborn smirked like a goddamn hypocrite.

It was an overshadowed fact when compared to the rest of his terrifying infamy, but Hibari Kyouya was pretty much the best figure-skater in Namimori. His balance, poise, grace, coordination and pretty much everything that mattered was  _ impeccable _ . Tsuna could seriously be not the only one to believe that Kyouya-senpai could take on the world of figure skating if he so wishes. The guy was  _ beautiful _ .

Ryohei-nii was also amazingly ethereal on skates which he said was because his father's specialty had and continued to present day be ballet. (Having a sport to obsess over was apparently a thing in the Sasagawa lineage. It was only a matter of time before Kyoko apparently found her lifelong passion as well.) Ballet was a good foundation to develop the art of ice-skating from and Ryohei-nii, well, goes to the  _ extreme _ .

Everyone else was pretty much on the same level though.  _ Fucking horrible. _

They rent out the whole ice-skating rink at where the competition would take and got preparing.

Mukuro fell over the first time he got onto the ice and you can  _ see  _ him just,  **_freeze_ ** . Tsuna immediately lead him to sit down and kept a respectful distance away even as he never broke eye contact with as the dead-gaze of broken eyes.

“Mukuro,” he said softly, forcing the his Japanese accent to stress what they both knew were the wrong places.

With a sharp blink and visible mental snap, Mukuro is all wicked smiles and mocking laughter again and Tsuna doesn't mind as long as he can place a hand to the stupid asshole’s shoulder to keep him seated.

“Actually,” Tsuna said with no intentions, “Adelheid-san wanted to compete but there seemed to be no more spots. I've already asked the others and they all seemed really excited. You don't have to if you don't want to.”

Mukuro looked up at him with a closed guard before sweeping his eyes back over the rink where Ryohei-nii was doing a terrible job at explaining to a barely listening audience and Kyouya-senpai was basically putting everyone in the National Junior Division to shame. He turned back to look at Tsuna who keeps his face as objective as possible.

“I,” there's a brief pause that wouldn't have been at all noticeable if Tsuna did not dedicate the last god damn years to noticing these exact things, “suppose the Adelheid would have to be disappointed.”

“Okay,” Tsuna smiled and tried to make sure nothing but acceptance shone through. “Do you wanna learn with me?”

Mukuro shrugged. “Why not? Maybe you turn out to be surprisingly good at this, Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna laughed because  _ r _ i _ ght _ .

He placed First in the competition, beating Kyouya-senpai and the whatever syndicate and establishing a new record at the competition.

_ Fucking psychics. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...yuri!! on ice is a thing and i love it so much. the animation is just breathtaking okay. please watch it please please


	7. Reborn uses kaomoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were a conversation. (of memes)

Tsuna looked down at the ring and mentally screamed.

“Umm,” he said outloud. Two years he had gone since he had last  _ hie _ ’d. He was not breaking that fucking record even if some stranger had suddenly proposed to him.

Was it even  _ legal _ for him to marry?

(Wait nevermind, he almost forgot who he was.)

“Will-Will you please marry me?!” The person said with wide eyes, still kneeling down and looking quite desperate.

“ _ Umm _ ,” he said again because he was a dumbass. “No?”

“TENTH~!” Hayato called out and Tsuna  _ immediately _ knew where this was going to go. Oh god.

“Please don’t, Hayato-kun,” he begins when the other skids next to him, eyes switching between Tsuna and the still kneeling person with increasing speed. It was almost dizzying to look at.

Tsuna blinked and then again when the piercing sound of dynamite exploded and the resulting flashes of lights blinded him.

Hayato did.

“HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF PROPOSING TO THE TENTH IN SUCH A PATHETIC WAY!”

Tsuna sighed.

His (super fucking adorably decorated by the kids) grape smelling, book sticker plastered and Fon doodled phone was in his hand as civilians flee the area and, Tsuna squinted, ye _ ah _ that was definitely Kyouya-senpai’s Disciplinary Squad marching towards him; yeah as that happened.

“Yo Takeshi-kun, can you quickly come to the department store?” EXPLOSION “Yeah, make that asap.” Screaming. “Thanks, love you too.” A building collapsing. “See you.”

Before the D-Squad fully reached him, Tsuna thought for a moment and then sent a couple of texts.

_ <<I know this is ur fault _

_ <<please stop doing things like this. _

_ <<I swear to god Reborn, at least not in the city. _

His phone  _ ding _ ’ed in reply.

_ >>¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _

_\--_

The guy turned out to be actually trying to kill Tsuna ans had Tsuna actually put on the ring, r-poison would've been injected into him via a small needle and he'd have died almost instantly.

What a fucking surprise.

_< <its still somehow ur fault_

_> >(◕◡◕✿)_

_< <(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻_

_> >( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_


	8. ba-bird tum (27&80&59&18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well he cant really judged considering his LION of a pet

“So,” Tsuna began. “They are new.”

Three heads of a giant angry avian stared back at him.

Takeshi grinned but there's a slight hunch to his shoulders and Tsuna’s deadpan stare noticed  _ everything. _

“They were really cool? And their previous owner -- or I think they were the previous owner, they were wearing this big hooded thing, and actually now that I think about 8t they probably  _ weren't _ the owners now cause they were  _ kind of _ desperate to get rid of the bird and looked like they were, you know, on the run,” he stopped rambling at this point when Tsuna sighed.

Takeshi looked up at the noise and laughed, scratching the back of his head, with a sheepish smile because, of course, he'd recognise that Tsuna wasn't actually angry and more exasperated now. Reborn had installed enough sense of self-awareness into Tsuna to know his own emotions.

Besides the story checked out on how a three headed bird ended up in his best friend’s care.

Hayato, hair pulled up in a ponytail and reading glasses on, walked through the door then to the (one of many) living room they were in.

He took one sharp eyed glance at the three-headed bird and immediately looked at Tsuna’s mild expression first before brightening up at the obviously ALIEN SHIT ALERT blaring right in front of him. What a nerd.

“Hey Tenth, did the dipshit bring another animal?” He said even as he excitedly circled the strange feathered thing. Each head stared at the three people and Tsuna twitched at being so keenly dissected.

“Keep it in the bird viewing thing in the grounds,” Tsuna said to both of them.

Takeshi laughed and leaned an arm around his shoulders in thanks. He sighed but tucked himself into Takeshi’s side anyways. They both watched with hidden smiles as Hayato not-as-subtly-as-he-probably-thought-he-was-being buzzed with eagerness as he tentatively reached out a hand to the bird.

The most left head stared at it with hunger, the middle one turned its head the other way entirely but the right one approached the appendage and lightly started pecking it. Tsuna can see the puppy tail and shining eyes for days to come and he has to turn into Takeshi’s shoulder to stop his giggles. A happy Hayato was always the clue to everything being right with the world.

“Well, at least you're fucking awesome,” the edgy nerd said which is all the outer approval he will ever give.

“Go find the bird snatcher first and the original owner and pay for it,” Tsuna said. “Or get Kyouya to help you destroy whatever evil facility might've experimented and tortured it to life.”

“What?” Kyouya said, sliding in from the window and slipping onto the black leather couch he had specifically gotten for all the living rooms he frequented.

“You, Hayato, evil former bird torturers of our new baby bird,” Tsuna said, pointing at each thing and snatching his hand away before the left head could bite it off his arm.

(The one of many) Hibird chirped as he floated through the open window and barely hesitated as it landed on the perch beside the gigantic bird ten times his size. Hibird chirped once again and Baby Bird seemed to evaluate him with all three pairs of eyes before accepting the yellow fluffball.

Tsuna was of the mindset that Hibird was exactly like his master and was  _ bloody terrifying  _ in birddom under his adorableness.

Kyouya regarded the interaction and started taking off his suit jacket with his tonfa in hand.

“Small animal,” he said as good-bye.

Hayato rolled his eyes and stole Tsuna from Takeshi’s arm to give him a warm hug before he sprinted after the literal bloodthirst spilling from the corridor.

“Bye Tenth!”

“What am I going to do, Tsuna?” Takeshi had gone back to having a staring contest with Baby Bird.

“Look after Baby Bird.”

Takeshi grinned. “Haha, Baby Bird? I like that!”

Baby Bird looked horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not at all 500 words but i just really loved this

**Author's Note:**

> Messing with the Tsuna cub.


End file.
